


Eleven Pipers Piping

by carrieevew



Series: Bellarke Christmas [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt: "You’re in the hospital for the holidays so I came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room I love you merry Christmas”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Pipers Piping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauders_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/gifts).



> this particular story is inspired by [I Won't Even Wish for Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5337446) by [marauders_groupie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/pseuds/marauders_groupie), it's what pushed my to actually finish and publish something. 
> 
> the title, as always (it's the fourth one, i think i can say that), from "12 Days of Christmas". enjoy!

Now that Clarke thinks about it, they probably should’ve planned that pregnancy a little better. Or, like, at all. Maybe then she wouldn’t have ended up with the due date on 28th of December. But instead, they woke up on New Year’s morning, decided that this was the right time for a baby and three months later she was pregnant. Which basically meant that she spent most of her third trimester wrapped up in heavy coats and cursing herself and Bellamy because _they just couldn’t wait a few more months_.

She was going a bit stir-crazy since she began her maternity leave in the middle of November. Objectively, she knew this was a smart choice. At that point she was barely able to see beyond her belly, couldn’t stand still for longer that ten minutes and was running to the bathroom every half hour – none of those things being a particularly valued attribute for a surgeon. Besides, it was really nice, staying in bed for as long as she wanted, catching up on books and TV shows she never had the chance to check out, making ornaments for the Christmas tree that they would decorate on the weekend before Christmas. It was all very nice… for about a week. In that time she produced about a hundred origami stars and several feet of paper chains, made and painted an entire nativity scene out of clay and watched _Jessica Jones_ twice. A small part of her was itching to go to the hospital and start filling out paperwork, just to have _something_ to do, but she decided against even joking about it in front of her husband, afraid he might have a heart attack at the mere thought of her leaving the house and walking anywhere through the snow. And _that_ wasn’t even a little surprising. Bellamy had spent a half of his life fighting the urge to beat up any and all men that even dared to look at his sister in a way he didn’t like, no one expected him to be any less protective over his own _daughter_. And Clarke couldn’t ever blame him for that, not even knowing that if he had it his way, she’d have stayed at home from the moment they found out about the baby – not after feeling her child move inside of her for the first time.

Still, none of that changed the fact that somewhere around the middle of December she was bored out of her mind, to the point where she decided to reread all the classical novels she could get her hands on. Two nights before Christmas, she’d started _Crime and Punishment_ and Raskolnikov was about to raise an axe and murder the pawn-broker, when Clarke felt a particularly strong contraction. She had been feeling them for few hours but they were barely there and only lasted a couple of seconds. Well, until now they did. She hissed a little which in turn made Bellamy stutter a slightly panicked _are you okay_? from where he was sitting on the bed. Clarke was about to nod and say that she were fine only she felt her waters breaking at that moment. Bellamy notice that too because he shot out of the bed and looked at her with wide eyes, asking _is this it?_ He helped her get out of the bed and change her clothes, nearly forgetting to put something on himself as well, before grabbing her overnight bag and leading her to the car. He was helping her into the passenger seat when Clarke grabbed his wrist, looked him in the eye and asked:

“Are you ready to meet our daughter?” the smile that he gave her as an answer was so brilliant that Clarke had instantly forgotten about how tiring those last nine months were. It was all worth it, if only for the look on her husband’s face.

***

It was 8 pm when they’d gotten to the hospital, Clarke was admitted and the doctor had checked her out saying that it’s gonna take a while. By midnight, Bellamy was pacing and Clarke blessed the wonders of an epidural. Another eight hours had passed until the doctor came back and told them they were getting closer but needed to be a bit more patient.

Their friends came to visit around noon, when Bellamy was ready to climb up the wall. His sister laughed at him but then grabbed his hand and told him, with tears in her eyes, that she was _so fucking happy for him and so very proud_. Raven and Wells were sitting on both sides of Clarke’s bed, each holding one of her hands, trying to convince her that _Persephone and Aphrodite were not good names for a baby_ and they should go with one of their suggestions instead. Clarke smiled at them fondly, not mentioning that she and Bellamy had already picked a name and none of them were even close to guessing it. They were perfectly aware that there was a very complicated pool going on, regarding practically everything about the baby, including a _she turns out to be a boy after all_ , added right after she had revealed the baby’s gender a few months earlier. Miller stood by the door, next to Lincoln, and asked if she was gonna take much longer because he had a handsome sum on _born on Christmas Eve_ and he really needed to buy a new battery for his car.

Their friends stayed with Clarke and Bellamy for a few hours, successfully distracting her from the increasingly more uncomfortable contractions that were coming closer and closer together. After that, her mother called, asking how she was doing. They've agreed early on, that Abby should stay home and just wait for them to call her afterwards. It's not like they would need a cardiovascular surgeon and for all the concentration and professionalism that her mother possessed, she was losing all her cool whenever her daughter was concerned and Clarke knew that her and Bellamy would only end up winding each other up. And he was already pacing more and more quickly with each passing hour, looking a bit frantic, until Clarke told him to sit by her side, took his hand and made him tell her all about his teaching plan for the next semester.

Finally, the doctor came to her room and after a quick examination decided she was ready to go. At 6:10 pm exactly, Elizabeth Diana Blake was born. Twenty perfect fingers and toes. She looked just like Bellamy and looking into her dark brown eyes brought tears into Clarke's own. She touched the dark hair on her daughter's head and felt Bellamy pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"She's absolutely perfect, Clarke" he said, sniffling a little and Clarke smiled at him before yawning shamelessly. Bellamy smiled and took the baby from his wife. "You should get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." Clarke nodded, closed her eyes and fell asleep practically as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***

Clarke woke up several hours later and the first thing she saw was Bellamy, sitting in an armchair next to her bed, cradling sleeping Ellie in his arms and looking at her with adoration and a little bit of disbelief. She smiled at the sight.

“Have you even put her down already?” Clarke asked, voice hoarse from exhaustion she wasn’t able to sleep off yet. Bellamy raised his head and smirked a little.

“Of course I have. They took her to have her bathed and tested, and your mother came in while you were out so I handed her over then.” Bellamy grinned and Clarke snorted lightly.

She then notice that while all of the lamps were turned off, the room was still dimly lit. She looked around her and saw strings of tree lights taped to the walls. There was also a small Christmas tree in the corner and her paper stars were hanging from the ceiling and there were other various ornaments positioned on almost every flat surface. Clarke gasped at the sight and turned back to look at Bellamy.

“Did you do that?” She asked with tears pooling in her eyes.

“Yeah, I did. Well, technically, Octavia was in charge of the interior design, I just hanged everything where she told me to. You’re gonna stay here at least till Saturday, I didn’t want you to miss out on Christmas.”

“Oh, Bell…” Clarke whispered and wiped a tear from her cheek. Boy, those hormones were definitely having their last hurrah. “How did you…? When?”

“They took Ellie for some test and we had a few moments to spare,” he answered “and you were out like a light, Princess. I actually dropped one of the creepy Santa figurines and you didn’t even stir. I probably could’ve hired a marching band to entertain us and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

Bellamy felt Ellie stirring in his arms, waking up and saw her eyes open slowly. He got up from his chair and moved closer to Clarke. She took their daughter form him, shifting on the bed slightly, making some room for him to join her. Bellamy sat next to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. Clarke snuggled into his side, Ellie nestled on her chest. Bellamy looked over at the clock on the wall that had just struck midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.” He said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Merry Christmas, Bell.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is teeth-rotting sugar and so much fluff you could stuff a teddy bear with it. but it's Christmas Eve so i think it fits perfectly. i also believe i should point out that i have no medical training and i have never given birth so if this is not correct, blame tv - the source of all my "knowledge".
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! 
> 
> also, i'm on tumblr ([carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com)).


End file.
